Ride Me Out
by feistypaants
Summary: Modern!AU - Kristoff returns back from a two week trip visiting his family, and receives a rather warm welcome from his loving girlfriend. PWP, shameless smut, relatively public sex, whatever you want to call it. [Kristanna]


Kristoff was anxious, his feet tapping impatiently at the ground from the second the plane began it's descent. It had been two weeks since he left, and as much as he loved his family, he couldn't contain his excitement about getting home to his beautiful girlfriend. All he had dreamed about for the last week was her freckles, speckled across her rosy cheeks and nose, trailing down her throat to her tiny, delicate shoulders. Giving a hint of a trail to her collar bone, her –

He clenched his hands together and crossed one leg over the other, gazing intently at the slowly enlarging city beneath the plane. He had to think of something, _anything_ other than her. At least for now. He didn't need to deal with _those_ kinds of thoughts right now, especially considering there were two kids sitting in the row beside him.

Pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes, Kristoff almost jumped out of his seat with joy when the wheels of the plane hit the runway.

Thank. God.

The blond shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he waited for the plane to unload and practically shoved his way past the children on the outside of the row when it was time for him to get up. As he made his way down the aisle, he threw his small messenger bag over his shoulder and gave the stewardess a huge grin as he passed her. The end of the hallway was in view, which meant he was just that much closer to the girl he had been missing for weeks.

Just past the security check point, down the stairs to baggage claim and...

Damn it, couldn't these people _walk_?!

Kristoff gave up and jumped over the railing of the escalator to the stairs (ignoring the people yelling at him) and leaped down them, skipping two steps at a time. He could see the floor, finally, that beautiful, wonderful floor where the absolute love of his life would be standing and...

Brown eyes locked onto blue, onto her bright red cheeks and shimmering white smile. He tripped over his own steps and clutched as his chest, feeling like all of the air in his lungs was suddenly taken from him. Oh, he couldn't wait any longer. He took long, quick strides over towards the redhead and lifted her in his arms, his cheeks stretching with a smile he didn't know he was capable of as she giggled above his head.

When her feet finally touched the ground again, Kristoff was lost in her eyes. "Hi," he chuckled, watching as she tucked a stray piece of hair back behind her ear.

"Hi."

He lost it.

Kristoff's hands rose to hold her jaw tightly and brought his lips down to meet her. The connection sparked something within him, and he deepened the kiss, nipping on her bottom lips and begging for entrance. Anna rumbled a hum of contentment in the back of her throat, smiling against his mouth as he teased at her lips and tongue with his own.

She gave in completely, opening her mouth fully to him as his hands moved down her sides, fingers brushing lightly at the sides of her breasts before his hands clung tightly to her waist, running flat palms across the round curve of her hip and backside. Anna's fingers crept over his shoulders draping over his back and clinging to the fabric she could reach.

There was no explaining how much she had missed him, and when an offended mother coughed and hollered a rather rude "Excuse _me_," they tore apart reluctantly.

Heavy breaths passed between their mouths, kissing one anothers' cheeks, and Anna almost collapsed when his lips pressed against her ear, mumbling a low "let's go home... now."

She nodded and watched with dark eyes as he ran to the baggage claim and grabbed his suitcase.

Kristoff came back with a smile, grabbed at her hand and tugged her out to the parking lot, letting her direct him to where she parked his truck. There were more pauses than necessary as they found pillars of the parking garage to press against as his mouth roamed over her exposed skin – as they hid behind corners when she couldn't help but press her hands against the growing bulge under his jeans and he pressed large hands against her breasts.

By the time they finally found his truck, they were both unsure that they could wait any longer, and Kristoff couldn't have been happier that she parked in an isolated and rather dark part of the garage. He threw his bags into the bed and tugged Anna over to the passenger side of the truck.

Her gaze was confused, but lustful. Yeah, there was no time to wait.

He pressed her hard against the metal frame, running his hands across all of her body that he could access – her hair, her jaw, shoulders, arms, breasts... he paused there for a while, massaging her with warm fingers before continuing downward. Anna gasped, pressing closer against him when his hands found the hem of her skirt and ducked underneath the fabric, fingers teasing her through the thin, lacy fabric of her panties.

"K-Kris," she gasped, clamping her lips shut when he shoved the flimsy fabric aside, touching the pads of his fingers against her heated flesh. His head ducked down, latching lips onto the line of her throat, and nipping at the sensitive skin. Groaning against her skin, he pushed her far enough to the side to swing open the door of his truck and shove her backwards onto the seat.

Falling with a gasp, Anna could barely keep up as his hands pulled at the hips of her underwear, tugging down firmly. His grin grew more devious as he watched the pink fabric slide down her ivory legs, licking hungrily at his own lips. Clumsy hands dropped the discarded cloth onto the floor of his cab, and thick fingers pressed into the skin of her thighs. "Anna..."

Her name rolled thick off of his tongue, as if it were weighed down by yearning.

His lips moved up from her left knee, up to her inner thigh before he pulled away and started again on the other leg. Gentle kisses, hard nips with teeth, suckling lightly to leave a mark or two, and he was hovering over her center as she shivered in his grasp. "Kristoff..."

Anna was radiating heat, warming his lonely lips as he waited. Her eyes lazily opened, shifting down to lock onto his and watch him, observe how he moved, know what was coming.

But she wasn't prepared for when his mouth finally pressed firmly to her sex, running long, slow licks up the entire length of it. Kristoff was savoring the taste of her, dipping his tongue just into the entrance to lap up as much of her juices as he could, to experience her distinct flavor across his whole tongue. Her small sighs and moans caught his ear, and he felt himself growing even harder in the confines of his jeans.

Grinning as he moved to suckle gently at her already swollen clitoris, he slid a hand down the legs resting on his shoulders, lifting one to rest in front of his chest. Slipping her ballet flat off of her foot and baring it to the cool night air, he shifted the bottom of her foot to press flat against his cock, grinning against her heat as the redhead got the hint and rolled her ankle to rub against him, squirming with desire.

Kristoff grunted in the back of his throat, lifting his hand to stroke against her slick folds, quickly pressing two fingers into her entrance. Oh, he loved how she felt around him, warm and pulsing as she grew closer to her edge.

Anna reached down to clench tightly at his scalp, writhing and pressing her foot harder against him. It was too much, all the feelings of his tongue and lips teasing at her clit, fingers pressing against all of the right places and her vision flashed white beneath her eyelids as she toppled over the edge, her toes clenching tightly while he held fast to her bucking hips, his lips puckered against her and fingers slowing to help her fall slowly back down to earth.

Blue eyes fluttered open to watch the blond remove his fingers from her and lift them to his mouth, running a tired tongue lazily over and between them, just to be sure he got to taste all of her. Anna couldn't help the way her blush spread from her cheeks to her chest, and she sat up as he stood beside her, fingers working clumsily to undo his restricting belt buckle.

"N-now you," she started, moving to switch positions with him and licking at her lips, but he stopped her, hands grabbing tightly at her upper arms.

"No. I..." His face flushed, red rising up to his hairline. "I don't want that. I..."

Anna slid out of the cab, standing beside him and turning him to face her, before forcefully shoving the denim jeans and cotton boxers down past his ass, biting her lip as she watched his impossibly hard cock spring free from it's containment. "Sit," she demanded, watching with delight as he did as told, leaning forward and pressing one hand firmly against his thigh, the other ghosting gently up his shaft.

She knew that there was only one thing he was too embarrassed to ask for. So she had to ask him if it was what he wanted.

"Do you want..." she started, biting down her own embarrassment. Anna smirked as he visibly swallowed the nerves bundling in his throat, her thin fingers wrapping around his girth. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

The blond swallowed hard, his hair flopping over his eyes as he nodded meekly.

Smiling, Anna pressed on his knees, turning him to face forward in the cab. "Okay."

She stepped up, crawling over him and ending up with one knee on each side of his hips. It took a little adjusting, but they had done this enough times to know exactly where they each needed to sit to make this work smoothly. Barely a minute passed before her fingers were guiding him into her, both of their jaws dropping open at the missed sensation.

"Sh-shit," he managed, lifting his hands to her neck, tangling fingers in her hair as she finished lowering herself to the base of his cock, shivering at the full feeling having him inside her always resulted in. A moment passed as the redhead adjusted, and Kristoff swallowed hard before pressing his mouth against hers.

"Anna... please... _move_."

Smiling, Anna pressed heated lips against his throat as she began to move her hips, rolling and rocking in a steady rhythm. He gasped, dug fingers into the back of her sweater and held tight as her tempo sped up, breathing heavily against her temple.

It was almost too much, feeling her around him again after two weeks, feeling how deliciously tight and warm she was. Combined with her wildly rolling hips and heavy gasps, Kristoff didn't think there was any way he'd be able to hold on much longer.

When she bit down on the space between his neck and shoulder, he was long gone. "A-Anna I'm..."

She whimpered against his skin, nodding. She wanted to feel him release inside her, feel his warmth spread from her toes to her fingertips.

One particular roll of her hips hit in the perfect way, and he felt lightning flashing in his head, sparks flying as he lifted his hips to meet hers, pressing deeply into her as he came. Hands clenched tightly all over, until they both came down from their high.

Kristoff shifted, grasping firm hands onto her jaw and kissed her.

"Welcome home," Anna smirked against his lips, pressing another light peck to the corner of his mouth.

He smiled again, open and warm, and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Glad to be back."


End file.
